


A Strange Night

by corzoli_the_rat



Category: Mad Monster Party (1967), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corzoli_the_rat/pseuds/corzoli_the_rat
Summary: Dracula has a name on his list to complete it, and the person the name belongs to is none other than Count Von Count himself.
Relationships: Count Von Count/Count Dracula
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Strange Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to be taken seriously. This entire fanfiction started out as and is still a joke. Reader beware

The night was quiet on Sesame Street, as a castle came into view. A bat came down near the door of it, and when it landed, it transformed back into it's normal form as Dracula. Dracula fixed his monocle and dusted himself off, before taking a large list out of his pocket. He went to one of the last pages and looked at all the crossed out names, before he stopped at the third to last name, which wasn't crossed out yet, Count Von Count. "This must be the place," he said to himself, as he looked up from his list at the large stone castle. He saw an open window from what looked like the second story, and thought that that might be his way in. He quickly transformed into a bat again and flew up and into the window before transforming back into himself.

He looked around the room, assuming it was the Count's study due to the desk and shelves of books illuminated in the candlelight. Dracula left the room and closed the door behind him, walking along the halls until he found a room with the most light and peeked in. Inside was Count Von Count, who was in his pajamas, sitting on the bed. He looked up to see the man in the doorway, "Ah," he started, "you must be Dracula," he stood up and walked over to the man. Drac gave Count a smirk, "Yes, how do you do?" He replied as he gave a small bow. Count led Dracula further into the room, before closing and locking the door behind him. Count was a bit shakey, as this was the first time he would be doing anything like this, and looked back to Dracula, who seemed to already be getting ready. A nervous look spread across his face, "Dracula," he said, "I'm not so sure about this. I haven't done anything of the sort." Dracula just gave him a low chuckle, before slowly walking over to Count, "Relax, you will be fine," he said, before giving count a passionate kiss.

Count was a bit surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Dracula lead the him to the bed, before they kissed again. As they passionately kissed, Dracula started to undress himself, and did the same to Count. He let out a small chuckle at how easy this was, as he then pinned Count down onto the bed by his wrists. Dracula bent down to Count's neck and started to kiss it, causing Count to let out low, soft moans. Dracula smirked before pulling away, but when he did, he felt a strange and sudden movement, before it was him who was pinned down on the bed. Count looked down at Dracula and smiled, drinking in the way Dracula's face was filled with such surprise. Count moved to were he was holding Drac's wrists with one hand, before using the other to reach for a drawer in a nightstand close to the bed. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid, Count smiled as he read the label in the now dim candlelight. He flipped Drac over, before Drac heard a what sounded like a bottle being opened and something pouring out of it onto skin. Drac moved around a bit, but remembered that he had to do this in order to finally complete his list. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something push into his ass. Drac grabbed onto the sheets of the bed as Count slowly thrusted in and out, letting out low moans as he went. Drac was shocked and surprised as he did not expect for this to be the way things would turn out, but he did it either way, as he kept the thought of the list in his mind.

This went on for an hour or so, before Drac felt his hips being pulled closer to Count, as Count let out a loud moan, releasing his seed inside of Dracula. Count pulled out of Dracula before laying down next to him and covering the both of them with the covers, and as the candles melted and burned out, Count was asleep. Drac was still awake, and when Count fell asleep, he got up and quickly got dressed as quickly and quietly as he could, as to not wake Count. When he was finished, he opened the window and transformed into a bat, then flew out far into the night sky.


End file.
